


Bright Loveliness in the Eternal Cold

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Prompt Fill, Space Stations, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Imagine Your OTP prompt:Any, any/any, imagine your OTP in spaceIn which Steve is having thinky thoughts and Danny is there to redirect him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Bright Loveliness in the Eternal Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for hurt/comfort bingo: loss of home/shelter

Steve stood in front of the viewport in his quarters, watching the Earth pass below. Orion station orbited every twenty-seven days, the same cycle as the moon. It was beautiful and distant, a silent planet that might as well have been as far away as Neptune.

Night and day were simulated on the station, but the expanse of space was always dark. The Earth glowed like a jewel in the velvety blackness: the blue oceans, the white clouds swirled in a series of never-ending storms, the areas of red atmosphere where greenhouse gasses were at their worst.

Steve knew living conditions Earthside were tough, that many people had gone underground, but from a distance it looked peaceful.

There was rustling in the dark behind him, Danny shifting in Steve’s bed.

“Babe?”

“Go back to sleep,” Steve murmured. 

That directive didn’t have the desired effect, because the next sound Steve heard was the shuffling of Danny’s feet on the synthetic low pile carpet.

“Trouble sleeping?” Danny asked, coming up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist.

Steve leaned back against Danny, enjoying the warmth of bare skin against bare skin.

“Just contemplating the view.”

“You remember living there?” Danny asked. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder.

“Not really. We left when I was four. I’ve seen the vid clips.”

It wasn’t the same, though. Watching his younger self run in and out of the ocean waves on a long since submerged Hawaiian beach didn’t help him remember how the water had felt swirling around his feet, or the warmth of the sunshine on his face.

“I’m sorry you don’t remember it.”

Danny, of course, was very familiar with life earthside. He still had family there, despite the dangers of excessive temperatures and mega-storms. He’d only come to Orion station to be with his daughter. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Steve said, with a lopsided shrug.

“You have many wonderful qualities, but your ability to tell a believable lie isn’t one of them.” Danny manhandled Steve until they were facing each other. “It’s okay to miss something you don’t remember having.”

Steve closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Danny’s. “Yeah.”

He didn’t ask Danny any questions, knew he didn’t like talking about the family he’d left behind, the difficult conditions they were all still living in. Not everyone could afford to live on the stations, or even wanted to regardless of how bad things were.

“Who knows. Explorer III is still traveling around Alpha Centauri. We might be able to get you planetside yet.” Danny reached around and grabbed a double handful of Steve’s ass. “In the meantime, if there’s some probing to be done, I could make some suggestions.”

Steve appreciated the distraction for what it was. He kissed Danny, deep and slow, and started backing him toward the bed.

He may not remember feeling the sun on his face or the wind in his hair, but how could he miss it when Danny was bright and warm and so full of life it was sometimes overwhelming?

Steve and Danny had both been born on Earth and now lived on a space station, but in each other they’d found home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from this quote by Archibald MacLeish: “To see the earth as it truly is, small and blue and beautiful in that eternal silence where it floats, is to see ourselves as riders on the earth together, brothers on that bright loveliness in the eternal cold – brothers who know now they are truly brothers.”


End file.
